Nami
"Cat Burglar" Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was the third member of the crew and the second to join, doing so during the Orange Town Arc. Later, she left and betrayed the crew during the Baratie Arc, but rejoined at the end of the Arlong Park Arc, after her past and true intentions were revealed. She has a bounty of 16,000,000. Appearance Nami is a young, normal-sized and slim girl, with orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a black tattoo (blue in the anime.) on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and while they do make her taller, they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. She wears a strap around her thigh with three slots in it which she keeps each pole of her bo staff and later the Clima-Tact in. Before the Timeskip Before the Syrup Village Arc, Nami wore her trademark orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and shirts with short sleeves that were long enough to hide her tattoo on her left shoulder that show that she was a member of the Arlong Pirates. During the Romance Dawn Arc to the Syrup Village Arc, Nami's initial trademark look consisted of a white and blue striped shirt, her trademark orange mini-skirt and brown high-heeled boots. During the Baratie Arc, she wore a pink shirt with the letters "W" and a lowercase "B" in the center in a circle in white. The shirt has white liners and two lines along the sleeves. She also wore her yellow mini-skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. During the Arlong Park Arc, Nami wore a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals. She also wore Luffy's straw hat for a while before it was later returned to him. After the arc, she wore a plain white shirt with a blue mini-skirt with two white rings on the sides. During the Loguetown Arc, she wore a plain navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue mini-skirt with white rings on the sides, and navy blue high-heeled sandals. During the Warship Island Arc to the Reverse Mountain Arc, she wore a sleeveless baby blue shirt with a light heart in the center with a crisscross design, a dark blue mini-skirt, and her regular light brown high-heeled sandals. During the Whiskey Peak Arc, she wore a black shirt with the word "MODE" printed in the center in pink with the base in a pink mesh-like design, her regular yellow skirt and her high-heeled sandals. During the Little Garden Arc, she wore a simple, long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves, her yellow skirt, and her high-heeled sandals. After escaping Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set, her shirt was burnt and revealed a black, lacy brassiere underneath. During the Drum Island Arc, she wore several outfits. In the beginning, Nami wore a pale blue, short-sleeved cotton sweater, her yellow shirt and high-heeled sandals. While Luffy and Sanji carried her to be treated by Dr. Kureha (she caught a fever in the previous arc), Nami wore a checkered, hooded parka with the colors white, orange and bright yellow (which Luffy later donned). She wore pale blue pajamas while recovering at Dr. Kureha's home, and a light purple blanket with light brown fur lining it when she ventured out of her room. In the end, Nami wore a long, maroon coat with fur on the hood, collar and hem, and maroon high-heeled winter boots. During the Alabasta Arc, she wore white overalls to protect her skin while in the desert, she retired these clothes during her fight with Paula to reveal a dancer like outfit (which Sanji had bought her earlier in the arc). This outfit consisted of a blue and purple halter top with a pink shroud and a long white skirt with the top part blue, Nami later tore the skirt up the side to make it easier for her to run. Finally, Nami wore a long sleeved white shirt with a brown skirt to match all of these with her normal high heels. During the Jaya Arc Nami wore a blue and white striped tank top with her usual skirt and high-heels. During the first part of the Skypiea Arc, she wore a light yellow short-sleeved shirt. She then changed into a bikini that was designed in a cloud pattern colored in blue, light blue and white. She paired her top with maroon trousers, and her orange high-heeled sandals. She also wore glasses for a small period of time. During the Davy Back Fight Arc she wore a black tank top revealing her navel with the word gold on it, she also wore white jeans with two rings on the side, a bracelet, and her regular high heels. During the Water 7 Arc, she sported two outfits. The first one was a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with a light blue tie that had three rows of black dots decorated diagonally at the end. She complemented her top with a white pleated skirt with golden rings on the sides and dark blue high heel gladiator sandals. After Luffy's fight with Usopp, Nami changed into a violet camisole with the number "3" imprinted on it in white, a white pleated mini-skirt, and her default high-heeled sandals. During the Enies Lobby Arc, she wore black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a brown cleavage-revealing blouse that exposes her abdomen with cream-colored liners and a pale blue, pleated mini-skirt. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a yellow mini-dress with a hood and her default orange high-heeled sandals. During the Thriller Bark Arc, she sported many outfits. One of them was a pink, long-sleeved sweater with a white collar, a pleated brown mini-skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. She later wore a strapless, long wedding gown and white high-heeled pumps. She tied her hair to short ponytail. She seemed to have abandoned the sandals for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435 but she started using sandals again by the end of the arc. For the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Nami wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. Nami's clothes consisted of a pink shirt, jean shorts, and high heels for the Straw Hat's Separation Serial. After the Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc through the Fishman Island Arc, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Oddly, her face is now drawn to look younger: with her eyes bigger (with the irises now showing), droopier, and placed lower on her face; though this may be from the art style evolving. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Ever since arriving to the New World, Nami sports a new belt with a " " symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact on the right side and puts the belt around her waist when she is fighting seriously against an opponent. At the start of the Punk Hazard Arc, when they arrived in the New World, after bathing, Nami changed to a red and yellow Criminal brand bikini top with the same pair of jeans and sandals. She also tied her hair back. When she reached the cold side of Punk Hazard, Sanji gave her his jacket to stay warm. She was later given a long black double-breasted coat by Kin'emon using his unnamed Devil Fruit power. During the Dressrosa Arc, Nami's first outfit consists of tank top and short shorts. Later, while playing a shogun scene on the sunny, she wears a bikini top, short shorts, and very high heels. Body Measurements * In SBS Volume 6, Oda said that, according to Sanji, her measurements were B86-W57-H86 (34"-22"-34"). * Updated measurements were provided in SBS Volume 37, in which Oda responded to a fan question by saying that her height was 169 cm (5'6½"), and her three measurements were (according to Sanji) B95-W55-H85 (37"-21"-33"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. These measurements were mentioned in the anime during the Thriller Bark Arc. * After the timeskip, her height is 170 cm, and her measurements are B98-W58-H88 (J-cup). * Despite the figures above, Nami's breasts seem to grow into and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in Movie 7). References Site Navigation ca:Nami de:Nami es:Nami fr:Nami it:Nami pt:Nami ro:Nami ru:Нами zh:娜美 Category:Humans Category:Navigators Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Orange Town Characters Category:Female Characters